Susanoo VS Penny Polendina
Commander Ghost= Susanoo VS Penny Polendina is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Susanoo from the Anime/Manga Series Akame Ga Kill! and Penny Polendina from the Web Series RWBY. Description Akame Ga Kill VS RWBY! These two have died (unfortunately) but they return for a DEATH BATTLE in a fight that pits the Biological Teigu, Susanoo against the Robot with Aura, Penny Polendina. Who will win? Who will die? Again… Interlude Ghost: What the hell have I done…? Camilla: It’s a good thing that Ruby isn’t here or else you would be back in the hospital. Ghost: (shudders) Don’t remind me, how long will Ruby be gone anyway? Camilla: By the time she gets back this battle will hopefully be over. Ghost: Alright then let’s get this over with, Susanoo the Biological Teigu and member of Night Raid. Camilla: and Penny Polendina, The Synthetic Aura producing android and Member of the Atlesian Military. Ghost: She’s Camilla and I’m Ghost. Camilla: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out which of them would win… Ghost: A DEATH BATTLE. Camilla: You do know that everyone loses this right? Ghost: Yep, I’m aware of this. Camilla: Just making sure. Susanoo Penny Polendina DEATH BATTLE ---- Conclusion |-| Deathbattlewatcher5= Description Akame ga Kill versus RWBY. Two robots with a soul fight to see whose drive for their friends keeps them going. Introduction Wiz: People say robots are soulless, empty machines built only for combat and battle. Boomstick: But if you know these two artificial humans, they you know all that crap stuff about lacking a soul is complete tripe. Wiz: Speed of Lightning Susanoo, the biological Imperial Arm. Boomstick: And Penny Polendina, the machine-girl capable of utilizing Aura. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Susanoo Wiz: The Imperial Arms were weapons, created by the First Emperor of the great Empire, to ensure that his kingdom would reign forever within the safety of the power of these weapons. Boomstick: Until a great civil war broke out and half these weapons where either lost or destroyed in the battle. Seriously, has this emperor never heard of a safe before? Wiz: But the other half of these legendary devices where left, and soon they would be needed again as another war soon arose, between the now corrupted Empire and the Revolutionary Army. Boomstick: And one of the Imperial Arms to be wielded by the Revolutionary Army is the Speed of Lighting, Susanoo. *Background **Speed of Lightning Susanoo **Age: >1000 **Height: 7'3 **User: Najenda ***Reel Assault ***Master strategist ***Use of explosives **Biological Imperial Arms **Neat freak Wiz: Susanoo is a biological type Imperial Arm, meaning he serves and follows a single master in and outside of battle. Boomstick: His newest master was Najenda, the leader of the Revolutionary’s assassination division Night Raid. Wiz: In Night Raid, Susanoo proved himself to be essential to the team by cooking, cleaning and building shelter. Boomstick: Wait, what? That’s it? *Arsenal and Abilities **Superhuman strength **Superhuman speed **Regeneration ***Core must remain intact ***Immunity to poisons **Wolf Fang Mace ***Large stave ***Rotating blades ***Can form a cutting shield Wiz: Heck no! Susanoo may be a neat freak, but he’s also an unstoppable presence on the battlefield thanks to his super strength and speed, and his limitless stamina lets him use these attributes to their fullest extent. Boomstick: That’s more like it! His clubbed stave, the Wolf Fang Mace, can be used for clubbing opponents, slicing them apart with sprouted blades or spun to create a shield from attacks. Wiz: And thanks to his status as a biological Imperial Arm, Susanoo is immune to poisons and can regenerate from nearly any wound, as long as his core remains undamaged that is. Boomstick: Wait, you mean the red circle on his chest? If that’s his weakness, why isn’t it covered up? Wiz: Maybe it’s physiological or something, to trick enemies into attacking in a predictable manner. Boomstick: But what isn’t predictable is the teamwork between Susanoo and Najenda; she may lack an arm, but she’s not helpless. She has peak human attributes, is an expert strategist, a genius with explosives and can fire her arm at opponents in a move called Reel Assault. Wiz: But if anything showcases the vital nature of her assistance in battle, its Susanoo’s Trump Card. *Trump Card: Evil Soul Manifestation **Absorbs life energy of his user, usage of three times **More powerful, armored form **Techniques ***Eight Span Mirror ****Reflects projectiles ***Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven ****An incredibly long sword ***Eight Shaku Curved Jewel ****Increases strength and speed Boomstick: Evil Soul Manifestation! By feeding Susanoo her life energy, Najenda can transform him into an armoured version of himself. In this form, his strength and speed get a huge boost and he has access to several techniques. Wiz: The Eight Span Mirror reflects projectiles back at opponents, his already boosted speed and strength is doubled with the Eight Shaku Curved Jewel and he has a ridiculously long sword called Sword of the Gathering Clods of Heaven. This sword can deal devastating attacks, such as when he cut through nine sheets of blue ice. By comparing the size of these walls to the length of Esdeath's foot, this feat of strength would comparable to 108 tons of force. *Feats **Sliced the Desta-Ghoul in half **Held off Esdeath long enough for Night Raid to escape **Constructed an outpost in a short time **Detected a tiny crack in a massive boulder **Regenerated from a shattered core **Broke through several layers of ice Boomstick: Damn that’s a lot, but it’s not like he always needs the Evil Soul Manifestation, he’s already plenty tough without it. He’s healed from dozens of wounds, and killed a small army of enhanced humans. And if his title is anything to go by, he may even be able to move at the speed of lightning, over 220,000,000 MPH. He even regenerated from nearly nothing. Wiz: A particularly impressive feat since with sheer willpower he was able to piece his shattered core back together. But it came at a price. Boomstick: Since the transformation requires Najenda’s life force, she can only use it three times before she dies. Wiz: And even then, it didn’t save Susanoo from being destroyed by General Esdeath in his final stand to buy his comrades time to escape. Boomstick: Even at his moment of death, Susanoo never yielded! Penny Polendina Wiz: The world of Revenant is divided into four kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Mantle. Boomstick: Mantle was one of those kingdoms that had an emphasis on technology and mechanical advancement, and where always shooting for the shattered moon to produce the next robotic warrior of the future today. Wiz: A cybernetic humanoid capable of harnessing Aura in battle, and they eventually succeeded, naming their new machine girl Penny Polendina. *Background **Model Number: M374 **Age: Appears 16 **Height: 5’5 **Teammate: Ciel Soliel ***Likely an Aura user ***Acute sense of timing ***Assigned to watch Penny **Android **Robot version of Pinocchio **Hiccups when she lies Boomstick: Penny Pollen…what? Wiz: Polendina. It’s the nickname Geppetto, the creator of Pinocchio, was given because of his strange hairstyle. This links to how Penny was inspired by the fairy tale Pinocchio, the story of an artificial boy with a soul. Boomstick: Sounds like it fits the bill for Penny. I don’t know what kind of technology those people in Mantle used, but somehow they were able to give Penny a soul, meaning she could use Aura. *Abilities **Robotic super strength **Aura ***Superhuman strength ***Superhuman durability ***Superhuman speed ***Can block deadly attacks ***Heals minor wounds Wiz: If anyone has seen our other Death Battles featuring RWBY characters, they will know that Aura is the manifestation of a person’s soul into spiritual energy which they can use for a number of uses; increasing strength, speed, durable and blocking deadly strikes. It can even heal minor wounds. Boomstick: I got it! Those scientists transferred the soul of a girl into the body of a robot using a soul switching device! Wiz: …you are drunk, aren’t you? Boomstick: Working on it. *Swords **Est. 20 total **Held by strings **Float in the air **Powerful cutting ability **Anchoring and pulling **Fires energy shots **Formations ***Jetpack ***Rifles ***Cannons Wiz: Cartoon conspiracy aside, Penny also wields an arsenal that makes her deadly on the battlefield. Boomstick: Out of her little backpack, she can summon a swarm of swords. Hey, try saying that five times fast. Wiz: With these floating swords, Penny is a force to be reckoned with. Attached with thin, but strong cables, these swords can be commanded to travel over large distances, used to pull Penny along by anchoring them in the ground, and can even take numerous different forms, like energy rifles, cannons and even a jetpack. *Feats **Brought down multiple Bullheads **Held her own against Pyrrha Nikos **Crept up on Team RWBY **Stopped a truck with her bare hands **Escaped from Atlas authorities multiple times **Capable of using Aura Boomstick: She’s one versatile robot girl and her feats show just how savvy she is in battle. She’s taken on the White Fang, went toe-to-toe with Beacon’s best fighter Pyrrha Nikos and once stopped an armoured truck with nothing but her bare hands! Wiz: Assuming the speed of the truck travelling through the city is the average safety speed, and comparing it to modern day armoured trucks to assess its weight, I estimate that Penny was able to stop a truck that exerted 6 tons of force. Boomstick: And she wasn’t even using her Aura, so image just how strong she could be. No wonder she was entered by Mantle into the Vytal Festival Tournament, alongside her teammate Ciel Soleil. You know, the lady with a watch and a sense of timing. Wiz: We don’t know Ceil’s abilities for sure, since we’ve never seen her actually fight, but it can be presumed that she is an Aura user, and she does have a punctual sense of timing that can prove to be potentially useful in battle. Boomstick: We’re making a lot of assumptions today? Wiz: Yeah, kind of. Still, it was mostly Penny who did the fighting for them, and soon Penny’s team rocketed to the finals. Boomstick: Sadly, the only thing stronger than her body was her sword’s tethers. I can’t bring it up, you do this one Wiz. Wiz: Oh alright. Remember that fight we mentioned with Pyrrha? Well…Penny ended up on the losing side when Pyrrha was attacked by an illusion and her polarity Semblance went haywire, redirecting Penny’s own sword tether’s to wrap around her body and…well you know. Boomstick: Yeah, ouch. But no matter the time or place, no fan of RWBY is going to forget Penny Polen…dia? That right? Wiz: That’s right to both those questions. Interlude Wiz: Okay the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In the clearing where Team RWBY had their battle, Penny Polendina stood, surveying the destruction and the three corpses that littered the area. Penny: What on Remnant happened here?! If only there was someone here I could ask. As she scratched her head in puzzlement, a tall man with blue horns and hair walked right past her. A second later Penny noticed. Penny: Hey! Susanoo turned his head to see who called him; seeing no-one, he turned back around to find Penny standing right in front of him. Susanoo: Um, yes? Penny: Did you have to do with this? Susanoo gripped his stave in anticipation. Susanoo: What if I am? Penny: Them I'm taking you in- She was interrupted by Susanoo swinging his stave downwards, smashing the ground where Penny had been standing a second ago. Penny landed a few feet away and summoned her swords to hover around her. Penny: Okay pal, you've asked for this! FIGHT! Susanoo swung his stave downwards, which Penny prevented from hitting her by using two of her swords to block the stave in an x-defense formation. Pulling back his stave to break the counter, Susanoo swung his staff back and forth numerous times to try and strike Penny, to parried the swipes with her own swords. Swiping her hand to the side, Penny commanded a couple of swords to knock Susanoo's stave to the side, although the Imperial Arm was able to work around this off-balance by spinning around and thrusting the head of his weapon at Penny, forcing her to use the strings of her swords to pull herself away from his thrusting attack. Sliding to a stop, Penny commanded her swords to fire a barrage of shots at Susanoo, who spun his stave around to form a shield that blocked the shots. As the barrage subsided, he leapt into the air and lunged down at Penny and thrust his stave downwards; Penny dodged to the side and commanded several swords to slash downwards at Susanoo, who swung around the head of his Wolf Fang Mace. The blades poked out the sides and started rotating, which enabled them to completely mangle the swords that had been flashed down towards him and attack Penny in the same swing. Penny leapt over the attack and over Susanoo, one of her swords in her hands; she transformed it into a rifle form and fired shots at Susanoo's exposed back, blasting smoking holes in it. But it had no effect on Susanoo as the wounds healed, and he turned to glare at his opponent, prompting Penny to let out a shriek of shock and use her swords to form a jetpack that enables her to get a clear distance away from Susanoo as he swung at her. Penny hovered in the air with her jetpack as she looked down at her opponent glaring up at her. Penny: Okay, I seem to have made you angry... Susanoo: Of course you have; that part of the bow on your head is a little crumbled in comparison to the other. Penny blinked her eyes in bafflement. Penny: Um... The next second, Susanoo leapt into the air and swung downwards with his stave, and Penny was barely able to use her Aura to block the attack, although the powerful attack still smashed her down to the ground. As Penny groaned from the impact, Susanoo bore down on her feet first; she reassembled the jetpack and zoomed away from the crater which Susanoo increased the size of with his drop attack. Penny got back to her feet and gathered several of her swords in a circle to form a giant laser cannon; with a yell she fired a massive laser beam at Susanoo, who commanded the Wolf Fang Mace to sprout its blades and start spinning. Holding the weapon in front of him, he used the rotating blades of deflect the laser beam as he dashed forward to narrow the distance between him and Penny. The head of the stave smashed apart the cannon formed with the swords, temporally stunning Penny before she regained her focus and started slashing at Susanoo with her swords, forcing him to go defensive with his stave. Eventually, they entered a lock with several of Penny's swords across Susanoo's stave's handle, before pushing away from each other so that they stood several feet away from each other. Penny summoned back several of her swords to rotate around her, whilst Susanoo took a stance with his stave held out before him, both ready to continue fighting. Ciel: Penny, what are you doing? Both Penny and Susanoo's heads whipped around to see Ciel, Penny's handler, marching towards them. Ciel: Miss Polendina, you said you would only take five minutes to observe the area. Well, you have only one minute left, so please hurry with your little scuffle. Penny: Oh alright then. She turned back around to face the confused Susanoo and swung out her hand, sending a multitude of swords slashing at Susanoo, who brought up his stave to block it; however, the large number of impacts from the swords clashing on the weapon sent it spinning from Susanoo's grip, and as he was exposed, a blast from another couple of swords tore off Susanoo's left arm and right leg. As Susanoo let out a yell of surprise and dropped to his knees, another sword zoomed forward and struck his chest-based core, shattering it into a dozen pieces. Susanoo's physical body disintegrated and the remains of his core scattered to the ground. Ciel checked her watch. Ciel: Impressive; 40 seconds to spare. Come along Miss Polendina. But as they turned to leave, a surge of yellow energy emerged from nowhere and gathered around Susanoo's core remains. The yellow glow caught Penny's attention. Penny: Ciel... Ciel: Now what? Suddenly, a massive cloud of smoke erupted from the ground around them, cutting them both off from each other's viewpoint. Ciel: What? A mechanical fist slammed into her chest, heavily damaging her Aura and knocking her backwards. As she climbed wobbly back to her feet, blood leaking from her mouth, the mechanical fist thudded into the ground and latched there; from it, the cable connecting it to its own reeled in and Najenda, leader of Night Raid and Susanoo's master, was draw through the smoke by the reel, heading straight towards Ciel. Her foot shot out as part of her Reel Assault, cracking against the side of Ciel's head and pulverizing it. As the headless corpse toppled to the side, Najenda dropped to her feet. Najenda: Susanoo, finish this! Penny looked around in confusion before the smoke was blown away by Susanoo, now in his Evil Soul Manifestation form and Eight Shaku Curved Jewel activated, boosting his speed and power. Before Penny could react, Susanoo charged forward and struck Penny in the abdomen with a powerful punch, sending her flying head over heels before smashing into the ground. Getting back to her feet, and with her Aura having nearly run out, Penny summoned her remaining swords and fired a volley of shots at Susanoo, who summoned his Eight Span Mirror, sending the shots straight back at Penny, which blasted holes in the sides of her arms, legs and into her torso. As Penny stumbled back, heavily damaged and breathing hard, Susanoo, at the same time, spun around and summoned to his hand the Sword of the Gathering Cloud of Heavens; as he spun, the sword cut right through Penny's torso, sending her upper half flipping away before it crashed onto the ground, her lower half and legs tipping backwards to join it. Penny's eyes flickered once before going out completely. Susanoo stood back to obverse his fallen foe, returning to his former form. Najenda approached him from the side. Najenda: Well done Susanoo. Now, let's get out of here before more corpses must be added to this place. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Quick Wiz, finish the analyses before the RWBY fans break through! Wiz: Susanoo’s sheer strength and regenerative capabilities where definitely a lot for Penny to handle, but she wasn’t fully outclassed thanks to her options for speed. Boomstick: Yeah, Penny could just keep her distance and keep firing at Susanoo’s core in attempts to destroy it. I mean, Penny’s not stupid, and her combat experience meant she could definitely identify the point of interest. Wiz: But when it came to their teammate, that’s when things went south for Penny. Boomstick: Let me do the explaining. We’ve never actually seen any of Ciel’s combat abilities, so it’s reasonable that she couldn’t have held out against Najenda’s combat prowess and experience, especially since she kicked off a man’s head and lured Esdeath, an army general, into an explosive trap which forced her to freeze time to avoid! But most importantly, once she gave her life energy to activate Evil Soul Manifestation, it was basically over. Wiz: The Trump Card could counter any of Penny’s attacks, especially with its Eight Span Mirror, and anyway Susanoo was much stronger in this form. By looking at Penny’s stopping of a truck and his slicing through ice, he’s about 13 times stronger! Boomstick: So in the end, Susanoo’s teamwork with Najenda boosting his speed, strength and techniques ultimately overwhelmed Penny before he went in for the final blow. Looks like a Penny got exchanged for quarters. (Smash) Oh god, the RWBY fans are here. Wiz: Nice knowing you Boomstick. Boomstick: I regret nothing! Wiz: The winner is Susanoo. Next Time Back from the dead But this time on the wrong side Darth Vader vs. Reaper Trivia * The connection between Susanoo and Penny is that they are artificial humanoids who are able to use a soul-based energy to empower themselves. In addition, they also strive to act more human through interaction with new friends. * This battle would have been in 2D Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019